


Busy Beach For Mario

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches, Boats and Ships, Broken Bones, Day At The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Mario just wanted a day at the beach... unfortunately he won't be able to enjoy it between Dry Bowser's scattered bones, Toadette's stomach problems, and Petey Piranha attacking various boats!





	

Super Mario was relaxing on the beautiful and sandy beach of Delfino Plaza, enjoying the sun's bright rays of sunshine as he was enjoying the bright and sunny day he had for himself. At least, that would be the case if it wasn't for the fact that Petey Piranha was smashing his way into the various ships sailing past the main city of Isle Delfino.

"Mamma mia!" Mario exclaimed as he was prepared to give Petey a fight, only to realize that he didn't have F.L.U.D.D. with him at the moment. "D'oh! I forgot that I left him back at the hotel!"

Mario noticed all the tourists rushing away as he was smashed into the sand, popping his head out to see Toadette approaching him, both of her hands on her stomach.

"Ooh, my tummy is making funny noises!" Toadette admitted as she felt her stomach rumbling, causing her to bend over and let out an adorable fart.

Mario winced as Toadette farted another cute little poot, covering his big nose with his left hand as he turned around, to see various bones scattered on the sand, noticing Dry Bowser's skull buried in the sand nearby. He pulled out Dry Bowser, holding him in his hands.

"My bones got scattered all over the place due to some freak accident." Dry Bowser stated, recalling himself in a ship race with a couple of Piantas and Nokis, with Dry Bowser's boat being relatively in the middle in terms of size as they were racing around Isle Delfino, only for a malfunction to happen that caused his boat to crash into the lighthouse, and therefore causing Dry Bowser to have all his bony parts scattered across the beach.

Mario glanced between Dry Bowser's disembodied skull, Petey's rampage on the boats, and Toadette's farting predicament, sighing as he shook his head.

Mario: Oh no... why does this happen when I get the day off...?


End file.
